


Pick A Slice

by brennivin



Series: Angel City Encounters [1]
Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Closeted, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Roy Earle is one slutty slutty bitch, Roy is a massive bottom but Cole is also king of the service tops, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: About the LAPD's favourite asshole and how he gets under his young partner's skin.





	Pick A Slice

_I don't ever wanna pick a slice - one is pretty but the other lies._

 

____

 

 

Roy was definitely an interesting partner to have. Cole couldn’t figure out how to feel about him.

As a man who liked to take pride in his professionalism, watching Roy Earle act like he owned every room he walked into certainly irked him. He was a creature of habit and routine and having that disrupted made him want to drag Roy aside and scold him like a misbehaving child.

After having partners such as Stefan Bekowsky and Rusty Galloway he was really starting to feel the pressure. He knew that working the Vice desk wouldn’t be easy but he certainly didn’t anticipate that the difficulties would be caused by the over-dressed pretty boy who followed at his heels.

He would be lying if he said the man’s face didn’t piss him off, too. He looked pampered like a movie star – he completely tainted Cole’s well-mannered approach. How was he supposed to make interviewees feel comfortable enough to tell the truth if he had that jackass hovering around behind him showboating and spewing profanities? He’d gone from being respected as a war veteran and a by-the-books detective to babysitting a man who couldn’t take a goddamn hint on how to behave himself. He wasn't sure how long he could uphold his clean reputation with a man like that around him.

And yet despite how angry he wanted to be at Roy Earle, Cole couldn’t make himself hold a grudge. Not with half his cock shoved past the man’s pretty lips.

This was when he got to actually enjoy that pretty face of his – when his mouth was too full for wise cracks or insults. On his knees in the living room of his apartment with his hands on Cole’s thighs he was almost too beautiful to complain about.

He didn’t even protest when Cole pushed into his mouth further, letting him slide in past his tongue and even making little sounds of enjoyment as he did. It was as if he acted up all the time just to get his partner riled up, so he would give him the rough treatment he wanted.

“You like that, do you? Do you like it when I’m rough with you?”

He moaned around his cock in affirmation as Phelps curled a fist into his hair and pulled him in.

One hand started to stray from its spot on his thigh, shifting lower so that Roy could touch himself. Cole grabbed his wrist so that he couldn’t.

“Keep your hands where they are.” He commanded, placing the hand back where it had been and bucking his hips so that the head of his dick slid into the other’s throat for a moment.

He could feel Roy’s throat flex around him as he almost gagged on it. He did it again. This time he was a bit more ready, taking it even further.

“So good. Fuck. So you _can_ work hard at something, hmm?” He punctuated the question with another shallow thrust into his mouth. Roy whimpered and sucked so that his cheeks hollowed in a particularly lewd expression. A little gasp escaped from Cole’s mouth.

There was no room for restraint now. He gripped his hair harder and fucked his face. Roy didn’t break eye contact for one moment, revelling in the look of debauchery on his face. He should have seen his own face right now, stuffed full of Cole’s thick cock and stained crimson.

“Fuck, Roy. Fuck. Yes.” He could barely speak anymore since it took all the concentration he had to keep up a consistent rhythm.

Roy’s tongue on the underside of his throbbing cock. Roy’s suit jacket and pants discarded on the hardwood floor and his shirt dishevelled, hanging lopsided from his shoulders with several buttons open. Roy’s flushed skin and the look of desperation in his eyes. Roy.

He could never stay mad at him.

He pushed all the way into Roy’s throat and the man didn’t hesitate – he swallowed the head of his cock and moaned like a whore. It was too much. His orgasm crashed through him and spilled into Roy’s mouth. He dutifully swallowed as much as he could, revelling in the taste and the pride.

Patting his messy hair, Cole shifted his hips a few more times as the last of his load shot into his partner.

“Goddamn, Roy. Holy shit.”

Roy pulled off of him with a wet ‘pop’ and grinned up at him like a drunk.

“Such a foul mouth, Cole.”

It earned him a slap across the cheek, half playful and half intended to inflict pain. The rush of it made his own cock stir in his underwear. He was hard as a rock and tenting like crazy.

“You watch what you say if you want me to return the favour.”

“Yes, _Detective_.” He emphasised the title with a tone of raw lust, knowing exactly how to stroke his partner’s ego when he wanted it.

“Good. Get in my lap.”

He nodded quietly and crawled his way onto the couch. There was a strange thrill to being bossed around in his own home.

He rested his knees on either side of Cole’s hips, heart pounding with anticipation as the man reached for his dick and thumbed at the underside. He moaned and whined as Cole jerked him off mercilessly. Another hand reached around to grab a handful of his ass and he was breathing heavily.

God, he was gorgeous.

Kneading his ass with one hand and tugging at his erection with the other, Cole didn’t fall quiet. It was impressive how focused he was considering the situation.

“Good boy, Roy. I don’t mind how loud you are when it’s like this you know.” He muttered against the other’s chest as he teasingly brushed his hole with a fingertip. His partner’s breath shuddered at the feeling.

“Mmmh, Cole. Cole please.”

“Hmm?”

“Cole. Let me cum, please. Please, Cole.”

“Well, since you asked so politely.”

He started to jerk him a little faster, gripping tighter and adjusting his wrist for a little extra stimulation. Roy reacted well, panting and mewling as Cole pushed him into oblivion. He came with a cry and an intense shudder of his hips. Cole held onto him firmly and let ropes of cum spill into his hand and onto Roy’s stomach. He petted his backside as he came down from his high, sinking into afterglow.

Cole kissed him a little, licking at his lower lip and over his tongue. Roy ate up every second of attention he was given, returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

It normally went this way after a particularly rough day chasing junkies and gangsters. Roy would say something that pissed off Cole a bit too much. Cole would start going off at him and it would get Roy hot and needy. He’d invite Cole over for “drinks” to “make it up to him”.

Cole was married with children. Roy didn’t wear a wedding band. It was something Cole never asked about – he didn’t know whether or not Roy had any _actual_ interest in women. It didn’t matter and asking too many questions would make this even more dangerous.

All Cole knew is that Roy had it bad for him. He’d jumped through hoops just to get Cole as a partner despite having worked alone for a long while. He relished in every moment they had alone, and made excuses for these encounters.

Now he sat slumped on Cole’s lap, his face pressed into the Golden Boy’s neck. He wasn’t such a Golden Boy now – not now that he was going around behind his wife’s back to play around with a _man_. If word got out he’d be risking his family and his job status. Hell, he’d be risking a lot more if it reached the press.

Roy always got like this – clinging to Cole for as long as he could before the man made an excuse to move out of this position.

“We should clean ourselves up.”

No more words were exchanged that evening – Cole muttered something about getting home quickly to avoid making the family worry. Roy nodded and showed him out.

He’d had his fix for now.

 


End file.
